Drums from the past
by Prawnotron
Summary: a sequel to 'What if Doctor who was in Bioshock 2' this shows the Doctor and Eleanor Lamb meet again, and face a moral dilemma when Delta returns, but is under the control of one of the Doctor's oldest enemies...
1. Chapter 1 I'm back!

Drums from the past. part 1.

The Doctor was under the TARDIS main platform, helping himself to fish custard, then decided to have a simple stroll around new york in 1968. leaving the TARDIS, he never noticed someone was watching him...  
After complaining to a clothing store for not having bow ties on sale, he went on his way back to the TARDIS, but saw an advert poster displaying the greek symbol, delta. at the same time, nearby speakers were making a 4 pace drum beat at 1 second intervals.  
nervously, he walked back outside and saw a billboard showing the same symbol, while street performers were playing the same drum beat, but looking oblivious to it as if they don't know what they're actually doing.  
Distracted, the Doctor was almost hit bya car. It came to a screeching halt, and the door opened.  
'Excuse me!' called an annoyed voice with a familiar british accent. 'I just learned how to drive this thing! I could have ki-'  
She stopped suddenly when she saw the Doctor. He was just as surprised.  
He said in amasement 'Eleanor?'  
'Doctor?'  
'What?'  
'What are you doing here?'  
'what?'  
'Why were you just standing there?'  
'what?'  
'Can you just stop saying that please?'  
'WHAT?'

After stepping off the road, Eleanor quickley asked for an explanation.  
The Doctor didn't disappoint. 'Well, just stopped here for a quick visit of the city, wrote an angry complaint to the clothing industry for not having any bow ties, and by the way, how's life?' he quickley asked, smiling.  
Eleanor decided to just answer, otherwise they would get nowhere. 'Well, I found a flat, took driving lessons, and a small job at a bar. but that's not the point...  
'How did you work at one? you're only 17! unless I gone too far foward...'  
'DOCTOR!' she yelled. 'What else happened?'  
He just decided to tell her what happened. 'I keep seeing your father's name all over the place, and there's drums going off everytime, but no one else seems to notice.'  
Before he could explain anymore, he then heard something strange. he ran to investigate as Eleanor followed him.

As Eleanor caught up with the Doctor in an alley, she noticed he had an expression of disbelief.  
clang, clang, clang, clang pause. clang, clang, clang, clang pause.  
'Doctor? Are you OK? what are you...'oh my god!' Eleanor covered her mouth with her hands when she saw what the Doctor wass looking at.  
At the other side of the alley was a figure in a heavy-looking diving suit, clanging 2 lead pipes together. He had blood on him, and the faceplate was glowing red. despite this, the figure was still recognisable.  
'Delta?' Asked the Doctor. Eleanor was clearly in shock.  
'Father?!'  
Delta dropped the pipe and attached his drill. the weapon was revved, and he charged.  
'RUN!' yelled the Doctor. As the 2 ran from the behemoth, they reached the TARDIS, while Delta seemed to be...laughing?  
As the Doctor opened the door, he saw that Eleanor was practically paralysed.  
'Father! what are you doing? I thought you died months ago! Why are you-'  
The Doctor grabbed her wrist and yelled 'That's not him! get in!'  
As Eleanor reluctantly entered the TARDIS, the Doctor stepped out and called out 'Stay where you are!'  
Then, to Eleanor's surprise, Delta actually spoke.  
'What's my name?' he asked, almost tauntingly.  
The Doctor glared at his deceased friend, knowing who he actually was now.  
in slight horror and anger, he quietly answered...  
'Master.' 


	2. Chapter 2 Jack

Drums from the past. part 2.

Delta/the Master continued to stand still. The Doctor glared at him while Eleanor watched from the TARDIS.  
'Let me guess.' said Delta/the Master. ''oh no! the Master's back, and he's also walking around, wearing a dead man!''  
The Doctor asked, still glaring, 'How is this possible? you were pulled back into the time war! and Delta died months before now!'  
'Good point.' replied the Master. 'well, I left behind a small fragment of my consciousness on the TARDIS, still connecting me to existance. After tin-man's death, I stuck into his mashed potato brain, and hey presto!'  
Apalled, Eleanor stammered 'Then that...that means...you're using his corpse as a body!?'  
The Master corrected her. 'Actually, I had to repair the damage and restart his body, so he's back too! Of course, he sometimes tries to hold me back, especially just minutes ago.'  
The Doctor calmly said 'So you trapped him inside his own mind. That is just sick, even by your standards.'  
Before anyone could react, the Master pulled out a sawn-off shotgun and fired at the floor near them. While they were distracted, he ran.  
The Doctor looked around, only to see that Eleanor was clearly in shock.  
After asking how she was, she answered 'not good. who was that?'  
The Doctor explained who the Master was, and his history with him.  
'If he wasn't lying, and Delta is still alive, then I'll do everything I can to help him. I promise.' said the Doctor.  
Eleanor looked at him, determined, and answered 'You'll need help.'

After hours of searching, They found someone called Jack.  
'Can I help you?' he asked.  
'Yes, could we come in?' asked the Doctor.  
After being admitted into his house, Jack got them some drinks, but as he was bringing them in...  
'have you seen a crazy man running around in a big diving suit, has a drill.' asked Eleanor.  
Jack suddenly dropped the glasses and just stood there, catatonic.  
He answered 'No. not for 8 years. not since...'  
'Rapture?' the Doctor finished for him.  
Jack looked even worse. 'Yes. how do you...?'  
'We were there. it's been destroyed, and this girl was technically the only survivor.' answered the Doctor.  
Jack looked even more confused. 'What do you mean 'technically?''  
After a quick explanation, He sat down as he thought of what happened to him.  
'So you want me to go after one of those...things?' he asked.  
The Doctor answered 'Basically'.

In the middle of a scrapyard, The armoured form of the Master stood, arguing with himself.  
'just wait.' he said. 'as soon as the time hole is ready, I will have my empire, and you can have your stiff back.'  
'Screw you!' yelled a voice in his head. I'm stuck here, listening to fucking drums all the time, and watching you attack my daughter!'  
The Master just chuckled a bit. 'Oh the Doctor's little friend? I thought there was some resemblance!'  
'Would you kindly shut up?' asked someone behind him. The Master turned, and saw Jack holding a revolver.  
'And I thought my own dad was insane.' said Jack.  
before he could attack, the Master noticed he wasn't alone. He turned and saw Eleanor in her big sister armour.  
'uhh.' mumbled the Master. 'how is a gun and needle supposed to kill me?'  
He then saw the Doctor walking towards him slowly.  
He picked up a grenade launcher and fired a warning shot. the Doctor didn't stop. He picked up a barrel and threw it, nothing.  
panicking, he just fired lightning at the Doctor, finally breaking his stride.  
He stomped towardss the Doctor, ignoring Jack's gunshots, and picked him up.  
He taunted 'Well, we got places to be, things to do, people to kill, but first things first.'  
A blue light appeared around them, and they vanished, leaving behind the Doctor's sonic screwdriver... 


	3. Chapter 3 the time hole

Drums from the past. part 3.

As the Doctor regained conciousness, he found himself in a dome of tinted glass, the Master, Delta standing by him occasionally twitching, and a strange man working next to an odd looking device.  
'Hello, quick question. What is that thing, and who is that fellow?' he asked.  
The man was revealed to look like a powered up splicer in very formal uniform.  
'Frank Fontaine, at your service.' he answered in rough tone. 'Died in Rapture in 1960. But look who's back!'  
the Doctor was in disbelief. 'But how? The Master doesn't have any space transport! not even a stupid vortex manipulator!'  
'Why it's simple!' taunted the Master. 'He's living proof my time hole works. it can reach anywhere in time and space, and drag it here!'  
Before the Doctor could react, The red faceplate suddenly turned green and...  
'Get this son of a bitch out of my head.' Delta then clutched his head in pain as his faceplate turned red again and he nervously said 'Ignore that. I just have...uhhh...hiccups?'  
The time lord was proud to see that even now, his friend was resisting the Master's control.

Jack was in his living room, scanning newspapers for any sign of unusual activity. remembering what he heard about the Doctor, he tried looking through history books just in case there were any clues there.  
Eleanor came in and asked about his progress. 'nothing. Just can't find anything. no power loss. no robberies, nothing.  
They continued searching and suddenly, 'The screwdriver!' Eleanor yelled. 'He dropped it before the Master took him!'  
Jack jumped up in exitement. 'It's in my jacket!' after turning it on, it started beeping like a motion tracker.  
As they went out the door, Jack's daughters came in.  
They were left with a 'Gotta go. Back soon. Love you.' and were very confused.  
'Dad? what's going...? who is...? What is that?'

The TARDIS door's opened when the sonic screwdriver went near it. As they entered, a slot in the machinery opened. without knowing what it does, Jack plugged the screwdriver in.  
'If you are hearing this message, the TARDIS is unavailable to me, and I need it bought to me.' boomed the Doctor's voice In confusion Eleanor called out 'what the hell do we do?' but then a small book fell on her head.  
'What the-?'  
The book showed a cartoon of the TARDIS with a driving lesson sticker on it, crashing into an asteroid. the title read 'TARDIS piloting 101 for dummies. By Doctor John Smith.'  
After reading the coordinate steps, Jack noticed that the coordinates were already inputted. No doupt they were already in the screwdriver.  
the rotor was spun up, and the TARDIS was in the air.

The time hole seemed to be playing up, much to the master's concern.  
The Doctor looked very satisfied. 'Might as well kiss this plan goodbye! Though you could explain it.'  
He wasn't disappointed. 'You already know what it does, but not why I built it. I took the idea from when we last met. I plan to use this to pull entire armies and empires from across time and space, and, well, what happens next is self explanatory!'  
Smiling in satisfaction, The Doctor pointed out the cause of the disturbance. 'the TARDIS is in use, which equals rift resistance. You know what time's like. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey.'  
Reaching into a drawer, Fontaine pulled out a small remote and through it to his master. (See what I did there?)  
'black hole convertion missiles away!' yelled the Master. Multiple rockets were launched at the TARDIS, prepared to blast it apart.  
The Doctor stared in horror as the TARDIS dodged and weaved through the storm of missiles, but then they were saved at the last second.  
The master continued to control his missiles, but then his faceplate flickered green, and he crushed the controller in his hand, saying 'oops' at the same time.

'Don't know why they just stopped, but this box is safe.' informed Jack. 'and the dome is just below us.'  
Searching her armour, Eleanor found a bottle of glowing red liquid. Noticing what it was...  
'Holy crap! is that...ADAM?!' asked Jack.  
Eleanor just grabbed a large syringe and injected the whole thing into herself. Once she was done, she put her helmet on and opened the doors.  
'Time to go.' she told Jack as her entire body ignited. She then jumped out and fell towards the dome.  
Sarcastically, Jack said to the air 'I guess I'll just park the car then.' 


	4. Chapter 4 the Doctor and the dome

Drums from the past. part 4.

The time hole finally got past the interference and activated. There was a blue flash, and there stood the Master, exactly as he was when he and the Master last met.  
'Did you miss me, Doctor?' he asked, tauntingly. To the Doctor's confusion, Delta's faceplate was still red.  
'Oh, he might still be my little toy, so don't count on him for help!' explained the insane time lord.  
using the time hole, a group of roboforms entered, clearly under the Master's control.  
Fontaine suddenly noticed something falling towards the dome. 'What the hell is that!?'  
the object, clearly human, smashed through the glass and into the center of the room. The roboforms readied their weapons.  
'What?' exclaimed the Doctor. standing in a small patch of fire, Eleanor stood in her big sister armour.  
The Master reacted quickley. 'kill her! make her into swiss cheese!'  
As the cloaked robots began to fire, She fired columns of fire at them, one by one.  
Panicking, Fontaine reactivated the time hole, and pulled through splicers, which were barbequed quickley. any that got close were stabbed.  
Suddenly, the time hole unleashed something big. it had a jet-black body, 2 glass, red eyes, claws, massive wings, and a tube where the mouth was that seemed beak shaped.  
'What.' repeated the Doctor. this creature clearly had no idea where it was, but it looked like a big daddy from Rapture.  
The TARDIS smashed through the side, and Jack jumped out, and fired at the time hole's mainframe, driving the creature back where it came from.  
Jack fired at the remaining roboforms, but froze when he saw Fontaine. During the confusion, Delta grabbed Eleanor by the neck and shattered her helmet.  
'No! Father, please! Stop!' She begged him as he relentlessly attacked, each time seemingly trying to restrain himself.  
Before the Doctor could intervene, the master fired his laser screwdriver at him, and Jack was in combat with his old enemy.  
Delta revved up his drill and prepared to strike the killing blow (or the decappucino!) but then he stopped when he noticed her cry. He then let her go and grabbed his head as his faceplate flickered between green and orange.  
'Haven't changed a bit, haven't you?' taunted Fontaine as he shot Jack in the shoulder, but then Delta grabbed him and threw him at the time hole's mainframe, breaking off it's cover.  
'Hey Fontaine!' yelled Jack. 'would you kindly stay dead this time!' He then kicked Fontaine into the machinery, slowly incinerating him.  
Delta glared at the master and pointed his drill at him. 'You hopped into my head, was THIS close to killing Eleanor, and god knows how many others! time to die you sack of shit!'  
He charged at the time lord, but he took a laser to the stomach. Wasting no time, Jack searched Fontaine's charred remains and fished out his revolver, then threw it to the Doctor.  
'You can't use that! You don't have the guts!' laughed the Master. Realising he was right, the Doctor knew what his target was. He turned quickley and fired at the time hole's exposed mainframe. A vacuum suddenly started pulling Fontaine's remains, the roboforms, and the master into the vortex.  
Enraged at another failure, the Master was about to fire at the Doctor to drag him back to the time war with him, but then...  
'Get out of the way.' The Doctor turned and saw that Eleanor was charging up an incinerate plasmid. knowing what was going on, the time lord stepped back as a flaming column flew past and at the Master, pushing him back into the time war.  
The Master struggled to keep out of the vortex, but the blast and vacuum kept pulling. 'Go to hell you bastard!'  
The vortex collapsed and the dome shattered. the four got up from the floor and stared at the time hole's remains.

The TARDIS landed outside Jack's house, and The Doctor gave him his thanks.  
'Thank you. I probably wouldn't have managed it.'  
'Don't worry about it. Happy to help, Doctor.' Jack replied. 'Anyway, gotta go. five daughters, you know. See ya!'  
Closing the doors, the Doctor got back to the controls. the TARDIS materialised outside an old light house.  
'Are you sure about this Father?' asked Eleanor. 'It looks a bit...damp.'  
Delta actually laughed a bit. 'where else? I would definitely stick out.'  
The Doctor could see his point. 'I agree. You have a suit of armour fused into your body, and I have a fez!' he said as he put a fez on.  
The time lord looked at the light house and explained his opinion. 'Not that bad. just needs some brightening up, maybe?' but then he noticed Delta was having a private word with Eleanor. He actually got nervous, remembering Delta's death previously.  
As the Doctor leaned next to the TARDIS, he saw Eleanor jog up to him, smirking. 'Where do you think you're going?'  
He started to get suspicious. 'uhh. dunno. anywhere?'  
Eleanor crossed her arms, still smiling, and asked 'Mind if I come along?'  
The Doctor was surprised. 'umm. of course. no problem!'  
He opened the doors and let her in. turning, he saw Delta nod at him. The Doctor smiled and winked. he closed the doors, but they then opened again.  
'Hey!' yelled the Doctor as Eleanor threw the fez outside, then closed the doors. The TARDIS vanished seconds later.  
Delta picked up the fez, and chuckled. he walked into the lighthouse, but not before picking up his shotgun, throwing the fez into the air, and shooting it to pieces.

the end? 


End file.
